


Лёгкий способ бросить дышать

by higashino_gai



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Post - CoS, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/higashino_gai/pseuds/higashino_gai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь для других, пять минут для себя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лёгкий способ бросить дышать

**Author's Note:**

> Desperately hoping that there might be at least one fellow Russian-speaker around here. Please, please let me know if you exist.

Каждый день, каждый час, каждую секунду он старался успеть. Целый мир, который нужно узнать, спасти, защитить, не говоря уже о том, чтобы как-то в нём жить. Младший брат, отказавшийся от друзей, от алхимии, от всей своей жизни — ради него. Он знал, что он лишь малая часть потока; знал, что в конечном итоге ход вещей нельзя изменить; и ещё он знал, что если перестать двигаться — можно утонуть. Конечно, Ал подхватил бы его, помог удержаться на плаву, но Ал и так слишком долго о нём заботился. Теперь была очередь Эдварда — всегда была очередь Эдварда. Он не имел права тонуть.

Поэтому он спешил. Две вещи всегда удавались ему лучше всего: идти вперёд и не оглядываться назад. Он умел расставлять приоритеты, принимать решения и поворачиваться спиной. Для него не существовало обратных путей. Но даже у стальной воли были пределы.

Портсигар легко выскользнул из кармана жилетки. Хавок наверняка не преминул бы отомстить за все подтрунивания; Эдвард вряд ли бы стал возражать. Он поднёс сигарету к губам.

У него было пять минут, чтобы не торопиться.

Вдох. Синее небо, треск алхимии, вопрос, который нельзя было не задать, ответ, который нельзя было изменить.

Выдох. Красное небо, тёплые пальцы, прощание, которого никто не хотел, обещание, которое никто не мог дать.

Воспоминаний было немного, и он бережно рассматривал каждое из них, медленно, тщательно, не пытаясь ни подавить смех, ни остановить слёзы.

Яркие краски. Солнце над ризенбургским ручьём. Солнце над развороченным плацем. Ненавистные отчёты. Бесконечные перепалки. Голос, зовущий его именем, которое никто больше не умел произносить без страха, жалости или издёвки.

— Братик? — донеслось откуда-то снаружи, из другого — этого — мира. Эдвард вздрогнул.

Как бы он ни старался, он не мог прятаться от Альфонса вечно. Чуть позже он будет корить себя за неосторожность, но не сейчас. Ещё тридцать секунд.

— Я проснулся и обнаружил, что тебя нет. Я не знал, что ты начал курить, — Ал говорил тихо, обеспокоенно, но без упрёка. — Давно?

Эдвард не обернулся к брату. Он вытянул перед собой руку с зажигалкой. Сложил губы в усмешке, выученной наизусть. Шевельнул пальцами.

— Щёлк.

Альфонс молча смотрел на крошечное пламя, отражавшееся в золотых глазах. Пять секунд; четыре; три; две.

На внутренней стороне крышки серебряного портсигара было выцарапано: «Don’t forget 8.Nov.23».


End file.
